


Loki Gets Blistered!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable bottom, Angry Frigga, Angry Odin, Fluff, Healers, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, Mischievous Loki, Young Adult Loki, after spanking cuddles, obedient Loki, parental disciplinary spanking, severe spanking on a bare bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki has been up to mischief again. This time, it results in a man suffering a broken leg. Odin decides to give Loki a very hard spanking. Angry All Father, Pissed off All Mother, Furious Healer and one adorable little bottom spanked bright red!





	Loki Gets Blistered!

When Asgardian guards came from the Observatory with twenty four year old Loki, The All Father palmed his face, fetching and exasperated sigh. They stood the young prince at the base of the throne, his hands and legs in chains, a collar around his long neck. His expression was one of pale faced terror.  
“Well? What is it this time?” The elderly king rumbled.  
“My King! Prince Loki traveled to Midgard and turned every whale in their North Sea into sea serpents. One sailor suffered a broken leg before the spell was reversed.” Loki trembled as the guard relayed the story to his father. He just knew he was too old for a spanking and his father, being a just monarch would no doubt break his leg in kind!  
“What have you to say in your defense, my son?” Odin asked, scowling down at the very frightened young man.  
“It…it was meant to be a pr…prank father.” Loki replied meekly. The All Father’s face went from pale to red as his temper rose. Loki noticed this and gulped loudly. “I’m very sorry sir.” The young prince added timidly.  
“Guards! Remove my son’s chains and leave us.” The guards immediately removed the uncomfortable cuffs and collar, walking out the door and closing it behind them. Loki stood trembling before his angry father.  
“Father…please don’t break my leg.” Loki pleaded, a tear rolling down his pale cheek. Odin frowned, looking down at his son.  
“Why do you think I would do something so cruel to my own son?” He said softly. He held his arms out, beckoning the young man to him. Loki mounted the steps warily, still trembling all over. What would it be? A throttling? Choking him nearly unconscious? A trip to the whipping post, leaving his backside flayed and bleeding? By the time he reached his father he was a trembling, sweating mess. He felt he may faint at any moment. Odin reached out and drew him into his chest, hugging him warmly.  
“Loki, Loki, Loki. You’ve been a naughty boy.” Odin purred, rubbing his son’s back. “Do not tremble my beloved son. Papa won’t harm you.” Loki’s violent trembling slowed and his tears nearly stopped as his father lovingly cuddled him. “You have been a very naughty boy and papa has to discipline you, but I will not do so in anger.” Loki finally relaxed in his father’s loving arms.  
“I’m sorry papa.” Loki whispered, his head on Odin’s broad chest.  
“Shhhhh. Papa knows. I am going to spank your little bottom my son. I think you will agree you deserve it.”  
“Yes papa, I know.” Loki squeaked. While he feared his father’s palm on his bottom he felt incredibly lucky that his father chose to paddle his rump instead of any number of other, horrible punishments. He knew a spanking would sting, but it would not truly injure him. A spanking was loving discipline and he felt safe under his father’s gentle palm.  
Odin pulled Loki away from his chest and laid him across his lap. He removed his gauntlet and propped his foot up on the “spanking block” he kept under the throne. When Loki’s round little bottom was elevated and positioned just so, he tugged his leggings down. Loki’s pale little behind was pert and adorable, presented perfectly for spanking. Odin smiled at its cuteness, giving it a gentle rub to comfort his son.  
“Now lie still while papa spanks you.” Odin said softly. He lay his hand across his son’s lower back and began to smack his bottom sharply. Loki cried out immediately.  
“Ouch!” Odin’s palm came down on the small bottom over and over again, imparting a sharp sting, meant to be a memorable discipline.  
“Remember the sting you feel on your little bottom my son. May it help you avoid mischief in future.” Odin applied ten even sharper spanks to Loki’s tender little sit spots, making him yowl loudly! “Now son, I am going to give you a much harder spanking so you will learn to behave. Remember papa only spanks you because I love you.” Odin drew back and administered ten severe, burning swats. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Loki arched his back and squalled loudly as his bottom was severely tanned. The smacks had mainly been to his delicate sit spots and his poor little tail was on fire!  
“Waaaaauuuuuggghhh! Ow! Ow! Ow! PAPA PLEASE!” He cried as he was spanked. Loki had thought after the ten hard swats the spanking would be concluded. To his dismay, it continued, with Odin applying ten more hard, rapid fire swats to his exposed, vulnerable little behind, ramping the sting up to a new level he had never known. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Loki struggled and kicked, the pain taking him over completely. This was the worst spanking Loki had ever been given! He began to panic, howling and kicking.  
“Relax my son. I will cease spanking you when you stop fighting your punishment.” Loki, upon hearing this immediately relaxed and lay limp over Odin’s knees, taking his paddling obediently. The second he stopped struggling the spanking immediately ended, leaving Loki limp, panting and sobbing over his father’s knees. His bottom was bright red and stinging like blazes!  
“Ow! Ow! Ow! Papa my bottom hurts so bad!” He cried as Odin gently rubbed the scalded cheeks.  
“Let the sting you feel be a reminder to refrain from mischief in future.” Odin scolded.  
Loki cried his heart out for ten minutes, finally laying perfectly still over his father’s knees, his aching little behind being comforted by his father’s gentle hand. “Papa loves you Loki.” Odin purred.  
“I love you too father. I’m sorry I was naughty.” Loki mewled, sounding like a little boy again. He felt like one too, lying across his father’s lap, crying and exhausted after a sound spanking. His bottom was so sore he was sure he wouldn’t be able to sit down for at least a week!  
“I have taken your magic so you will not be able to heal your bottom.” Odin informed him, still rubbing the blistered cheeks. This made Loki’s tears return, even harder, knowing that he would suffer this wicked sting all the longer. “Since you seem unable to resist using your magic for mischief you will do without it for two weeks as part of your punishment.” Odin proclaimed. “You are also grounded to Asgard for one month. If you think your little tail smarts, think how that fisherman’s leg must hurt.” The All Father said.  
“I’m sorry father! I will never do anything like that again I swear!” Loki bawled. He had never been so severely punished before. Odin continued to rub and soothe his son’s sore bottom for another thirty minutes. He picked Loki’s limp, rag doll form up and held him to his chest.  
“My poor son. You are a victim of your own insatiable drive to mischief.” Odin said gently. “Use that brilliant imagination of yours for good and you might find your bottom hurts much less.” Odin cooed, gently rubbing the bright red flesh gently.  
“Papa?” A small voice asked.  
“Yes my poor baby.”  
“May I use ice on my bottom?”  
“Yes, poor little fellow.” Odin replied, smiling.  
“I love you papa.”  
“I love you more than the whole Universe my son” Odin purred, rubbing his son’s sore little behind. Loki squeaked pitifully. Against his own decree, Odin lay his hand on his son’s bottom and took just a bit of sting away. It immediately took the edge off the sting. Loki relaxed immediately. His father righted his leggings carefully, standing him on his feet. The movement ignited even more pain on his bottom. He reached back and rubbed at it ruefully, his expression pouty.  
“You are confined to your room for the rest of the day and I want you to think on your misbehaviour my son. I will have your meals brought to you and I will check on you later.  
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked, giving his father a parting kiss. As he dismounted the dais every step stung his bottom. He stopped only to get some ice from the kitchen, on his way to his room. The kitchen workers, all young women, looked on with pity at the handsome, teary eyed young prince. They and indeed most of the palace had been able to hear Loki’s punishment and his cries of pain as it was administered. The young prince walked to his bed chambers carefully. He poured the ice into a basin and gathered it up in a towel laying it across his smarting bottom as he lay on his stomach on the bed. 

* * * *

Frigga stopped by the Healers on her way to her son’s room. Matron Rin was there, organizing her potions. “Good Healer, have you anything for a very sore little bottom?” She asked. The elderly woman looked up, frowning.  
“I heard your husband beating that poor child.” She sniped. Frigga was used to Rin’s acid tongue which until now was usually humorous. Now she seemed genuinely angry.  
“He didn’t beat Loki…” Frigga began. Rin wheeled around to face her, the ancient eyes flashing.  
“He slapped that boy’s little behind so hard it could be heard all over the palace! Does your husband realize he makes four of that boy?”  
Frigga blushed, realizing that the old woman was right. “Yes, I know.” The All Mother looked down, ashamed of her defense of her husband. “I hate when he spanks Loki.”  
“Then do not allow it! I want to see the boy’s injuries myself.” She groused, gathering up several jars and a medical bag. Frigga led her to Loki’s room.  
The young prince lay on his stomach, in a light, fitful slumber. Rin came to him silently, stroking his face ever so gently. Loki’s eyes fluttered open and he moaned. The sound of it went straight to Frigga’s heart.  
“My prince, I need to see your poor little bottom. Let Rin see, angel.” Loki obediently pulled the back of his leggings down, wincing. Both women gasped at the sight of Loki’s bottom. His normally pale skin was a dark, painful looking red. There was no bruising or breaks in the skin but his bottom had obviously been thoroughly tanned. Rin turned to Frigga, scowling. “Try to imagine how much that spanking hurt this boy. Odin is four times his size and possessing of massive strength.” Loki moaned again, igniting Rin’s ire again. “Poor baby, Rin will help you.” The old woman reached into her satchel and pulled out a small bottle and a spoon. She carefully poured the spoon full of a dark, sticky liquid. “Open up precious and take this medicine for Rin. That’s my good boy.” Loki obediently took the medicine, making an adorable ‘yuk’ face. “That will make your poor little bottom feel better sweetling.” She cooed, caressing Loki’s back gently.  
Frigga smiled, realizing how much the old woman loved her son. “Can you put something on his bottom to reduce the pain?” She asked.  
“Yes. I have a salve that will numb the pain for several hours. Let Rin put this salve n your poor little bottom sweetling.” She purred. Loki looked up at her with adorable innocence.  
“Yes ma’am.” He lay still as the old woman opened a jar and gently applied the soothing salve. Loki flinched at first and then relaxed as his mother sat next to him, rubbing his back. Rin’s ministrations were so gentle and soothing Loki nearly fell asleep under her ancient hand.  
“Such a good boy.” The old woman cooed as she doctored Loki’s blistered sit spots. “What an adorable little bottom.” Loki blushed at this, his face nearly as red as his behind. Suddenly the door to Loki’s chambers came open and Odin walked in. Loki flinched violently and Rin turned to him, scowling. “Come and see your brutal handiwork you old goat.” She growled. Odin moved closer and frowned as he saw Loki’s red little backside.  
“That looks very sore.” He observed.  
“We could hear you whipping the boy and his cries of pain all over the palace!” Rin growled.  
Odin looked down, obviously stricken with guilt. He drew near to Loki and patted his back. Loki looked up and smiled at his father. “I love you papa.” Loki said, his voice light and sweet. A tear rolled down Odin’s face.  
“Poor little mite. Hold still.” The All Father placed his hand on the young prince’s bottom and a green light encircled it. Loki closed his eyes and sighed as the pain disappeared. When Odin moved his hand Loki’s little bottom was pink and perfect again. Rin smiled and patted it.  
“That’s the cutest little bottom in all Nine Realms!” Loki blushed a deep scarlet and everyone laughed as the youth snatched his leggings up quickly, embarrassed. He bounced up and leaped into his father’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and hugging his neck.  
“Thank you papa!” Loki chirped, kissing his father’s scruffy face.  
“You’re welcome my son.” Odin said, smiling as his son laid his head on his shoulder. “You are still grounded though.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said sweetly. “Thank you for healing my bottom. It hurt so bad.” Frigga made a sympathetic face, patting her son’s little rump. “Thank you ma’am.” He said to Rin. He climbed down from his father’s arms and encircled the old Healer with his long arms sweetly. She returned the hug, smiling at the sweet boy.  
“I’m glad your little bottom feels better sweetling.” She said as she turned to leave. Before she did, Odin was treated to a sharp smack on his backside by the old woman. He jumped, rubbing at the sting. “That’s for you!” She said as she left. Frigga and Loki laughed as Odin raised his eyebrows, continuing to rub.  
“Papa?” Loki piped softly.  
“Yes my son?”  
“I’m really sorry I was naughty. I will never do anything like that again.” Odin walked over and stroked his son’s raven mane.  
“That’s good my sweet boy.” Loki reached out and hugged his beloved father, closing his huge, translucent eyes.  
“Thank you for healing my bottom.”  
“You’re welcome son.” Odin smiled down at him and leaned in, kissing Loki’s head. Loki went back to his bed and sat down, obediently complying with his punishment. Both Odin and Frigga smiled at their obedient son. He was so cute sitting on his bed, his hands folded in his lap, Frigga went to him and kissed his face, smiling down at him. Odin stroked his face gently. ”That’s a good boy.” He said as they left. 

* * * *

One month later, His punishment ended, Loki traveled back to Midgard to the fishing village where the man with the broken leg lived. He disguised himself, tying his hair back and wearing jeans, a jumper and trainers. He paid the poor man a visit, healing his leg and giving him a large wad of Midgardian currency to make up for his missed income. The man, a Norwegian, recognized Loki’s name as the Norse God of Mischief. He thanked the young prince profusely.  
“Did you get in trouble son?” He asked Loki. The young prince blushed deeply.  
“Yes sir. My father gave me a very hard spanking and grounded me for an entire month. Otherwise I would have been here sooner.” The man smiled at him warmly.  
“Poor kid. Well, I appreciate your coming here to fix things. Just be a good boy from now on.”  
“Yes sir, I will.” Loki said softly. Loki returned home and resolved to behave himself as much as he possibly could. In Loki’s case that was at least three days!


End file.
